


Interlude 3

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aroused John, M/M, Masturbation, Sherlock’s Porn, Sneaky John, Suspicious John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John reads the latest work by OhCaptainMyCaptain. Not only does he get aroused, he gets suspicious.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Interlude 3

John was sat in his chair contemplating how to broach the subject of the fics that Greg had shown him on their pub night to Sherlock. It was going to be awkward any way he looked at it. With a sigh, the doctor pulled out his mobile and shot off a message to his flatmate.

_Where are you?_

A few minutes later, he received a response.

_At Barts. Don’t wait up. SH_

That bought John a small reprieve.

To pass the time, he decided to check the fiction website to see if any further fics had been published. There was one new one. Telling himself that he was doing it strictly to gather information, the doctor read the latest fic. By the time he had finished, he was so hard in his jeans that they constricted him uncomfortably. He got up and retreated to the bathroom where he took care of the problem. After he had cleaned himself up, he returned to the living room, the fic still on his mind.

With a sudden “Oh" that was reminiscent of Sherlock’s in his moments of epiphany, he had a sudden realisation. Just as in the fic, they had spent a night without power last week. He would have written it off as a coincidence, but he knew what his friend would have to say about that.

Whoever had written that fic had to be watching them closely. Either that or... Surely not. The thought that had entered John’s mind was almost too incredible to consider, but if he was right...

The doctor grabbed his laptop and navigated to the fiction website and created an account using the pseudonym SleuthLover. After that, he began typing at a steady pace, his tongue poking out as he worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
